


Lau can't catch a break.

by Vixengroup



Category: Deep-Sea Prisoner, Okegom, funamusea
Genre: Based on Funamusea Universe, Literally none of the canon characters are in here, M/M, Original Character(s), Originally Posted Elsewhere, Yeah I and my friend do be making different worlds get rekt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixengroup/pseuds/Vixengroup
Summary: Warning: This soon-to-be quartet will contain mature content and is not available to children that are under 18+. So children, please, kindly go back into your mother's womb and grow until you're goddamn 18. Thanks!Lau is seriously considering on hiring a sleep therapist, his dreams are getting way too realistic and erotic for his own good. He wants dreamless nights thank you very much. Is what he constantly chants in his mind and yet that one corner silently mumbles, "But I don't want this to end."
Relationships: Axel/Thorn, Duke/Kokomi, Lau/Cerin





	1. So troublesome.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This soon-to-be quartet will contain mature content and is not available to children that are under 18+. So children, please, kindly go back into your mother's womb and grow until you're goddamn 18. Thanks!
> 
> Lau is seriously considering on hiring a sleep therapist, his dreams are getting way too realistic and erotic for his own good. He wants dreamless nights thank you very much. Is what he constantly chants in his mind and yet that one corner silently mumbles, "But I don't want this to end."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lau has a dream. It's a very tasty dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Released: May 27, 2017

A groan could be heard throughout the room. Lau shuffled within his bed, trying to get into a more comfortable position. However, he felt something nearby move in response. "Hng ..." another groan could be heard in the covers that was completely different to Lau's from before. Lau started to open his eyes lazily, wondering what he heard from before was just his imagination, his vision blurred as if it's the first time he saw the world, until it started to focus onto the sight before him.

The groan was from him, his face was directly from his; close enough to feel his hot breath on his face, making him heat up more than usual. Eyelashes were long and feminine, lower down was his nose and to make his face even more perfect is how his mouth was slightly open, breathing in and out lightly while having such pale skin. 'He looks like a angel', Lau thought to himself, he realized what he had just thought; a blush started to appear on his face.

He started to wonder why in the world was Cerin doing in his bed, Lau's head was filled with many theories and possibilities until he stopped and mumbled, "This is troublesome..." and gave up thinking.

He decided his best option was to get out of bed and that was something abnormal for himself. Lau rarely gets out of bed and now he volunteered to get out of bed with his own freewill.

Ever so slowly, bit by bit, Lau moved like a turtle, he crawled his way to the other side to make his grand escape. However, he made a mistake as the covers moved drastically with him as he tried to make one final movement out of the covers, to the big wide floor. 'Shit' was what Lau was thinking, as Cerin groaned once more and started moving, closer to his position. As if Cerin had felt the heat emitting from Lau, his arms moved; entrapping Lau in his grasp, his face moved inbetween Lau's ear and shoulder. "Hmmnggg.." Cerin made the sound as if he was in cloud nine. In response, he moved his face closer to the point where his breath hit onto Lau's ear making him shudder.

Lau at this point was blushing; face turned into the colour red. He felt as if his whole body was in a sauna and as if it didn't get any worse, the blood from his face was rushing to his lower part in a fast rate. 'This is bad' Lau thought, his lower part was starting to react in response his legs start to shuffle together uncomfortably as if to conceal it. It didn't help as Cerin was breathing on him and emitting out noises that were akin to sex noises but also as if on purpose, moved his legs into Lau's which in result led them to both being tangled together. 'This is getting better and better for me' his groin was fully awake which meant that Lau was feeling aroused. As if on cue he gave out short pants and couldn't help himself as he whimpered, wanting to attend to his need.

Out of this situation, Lau had learnt that Cerin was a light sleeper, he woke up due to the sound of Lau's whimper, "Hmnng ...? Lau turned his face, he saw how Cerin's eyes were starting to open, "Huh, is that you Lau ...?" 'This is bad,' Lau's eyes widen, 'I need to move,' He started to struggle in Cerin's grip, "Hey, woah, what's going on," in result he gripped harder from his struggle.

"L-let me go," Lau begged, in short pants, he started to move even more, "S-stop, what's wrong?" Cerin's face was filled with concern, he gazed at Lau's flushed face, observing every little detail; the way his eyes was drooping and his panting came out short.

"M-move, s-stay away ...!" Lau had said in a desperate tone, thrashing frantically to get out of his grasp, "Hey, calm down!" Cerin tried to hold onto him, in result of his struggle, his body was moving in different directions, Cerin could feel something irregular or say an abnormal bump where his arms were and Lau could feel his lower part make contact with Cerin's arms his breath hitched to hold back a groan. This was the moment where he stopped struggling and Cerin loosened his grip.

Cerin started to think what it could be, judging where the bump was on Lau's body and where he was gripping was his hips, he could only conclude that Lau had-

"Oh."

Lau couldn't help but feel embarrassed from this outcome, "If you get it then let me go already..!"

Cerin didn't know what to do, but for some odd reason he couldn't help but say, "Do you want me to take care of it?"

'Did I just hear that correctly' Lau stiffened up, 'Did he just actually offered to- what, help with my problem?'  
"D-do you even know what you're saying righ- hey!" Just as Lau was turning his head, the arms belonging to Cerin started to shuffle, as one of them was going lower and lower as if reaching to where his groin-

"H-hey, s-sto- ah," before Lau could even protest, Cerin had a firm grip on the fabric that was outlining Lau's erection, due to the sudden contact Lau couldn't help but groan even further, wanting to feel the friction on it again. "It's fine, leave all of the responsibility to me~" Lau couldn't help but shiver as Cerin's breath went on him and as he was about to protest the hand that was on his problem started to move away and instead unclothe him; removing his jeans. "W-what are you-" As he was going to question his actions, Cerin instead shushed him and pulled Lau's boxers down too. Lau felt like he was getting tortured, the way his boxers were making friction with his erection as it was getting pulled by Cerin ever so slowly; he couldn't help but think he was going to release at that very moment. However, the said moment went by in a blink of an eye, just made Lau emit an unsatisfying groan, which lead Cerin to morph his mouth to a smirk.

"Don't worry, I'll attend to you just in a moment~"

Cerin moved his hands towards Lau's exposed member and Lau couldn't help the fact when Cerin made contact with it he let out a moan as he could feel how cold his hands were in contrast to his lower part;his member was the hottest thing alive. "Ah, how cute, it's twitching in my hand," Cerin chuckled, Lau felt the heat filling up his cheeks instead, resulting a blush but before he could retort, the hands that was gripping it started to move in a up and down fashion. "A-ah, haa haa.." Lau couldn't help himself as he let out a bundle of moans, as if he was trying to show how much pleasure this was to himself. It wasn't that long before you hear the squelching sounds coming from beneath the covers, to Lau it sounded like everyone in the world could hear it as that was the only sound that was echoing within the room and Cerin couldn't help but chuckle again, "I wonder when was the last time you did it, since you're giving out so much precum," a large cheshire grin appeared on his face but due to Lau's positioning he couldn't see it except the pale wall in front of him and how Cerin's arms were moving repeatedly.

But due to the pleasure Lau was feeling, he couldn't feel the movement behind him, as Cerin slowly moved one of his hands that weren't preoccupied, and instead started lubricating a few of his fingers by placing them in his mouth, covering them with saliva. He took his fingers out and looked at them in satisfaction, as if he decided it was enough and moved his arm downwards; behind Lau's back.

Lau didn't feel it a second ago, but now he did, he felt something penetrating him, it squirmed and scissored it's way inside and he couldn't help but before perturbed at this feeling, "C-cerin w-what are yo- AH!" He didn't get very far since suddenly Cerin had fastened his action; stroking Lau's member that was coated with precum in such a fast rate.

"Relax, you'll feel really good soon", Cerin licked Lau's earlobe seductively as if for proof for his statement and how it worked so much for Lau's case as in a second he moaned louder than all of the moans put together in the past hour. Lau was distracted to the constant strokes Cerin was giving him that he didn't notice the way Cerin was fingering his hole; stretching the tight flesh within and started to go even deeper, as if searching for something. His fingers pushed in a certain spot and it triggered Lau, as the way his breath hitched and his hips bucked back in response; aching to feel it again that surge and how it made Lau's sight blurry with stars. "AH! C-cerin!" Lau at this point was struggling to get his breath back; his whole body was shivering from how Cerin's fingers made contact with his prostate and his erection seemed to not get any smaller but instead bigger and twitching ever so more.

"C-cerin, a-again, d-do it again!" Lau wasn't sane at this point since he didn't realized what he just said at this very second, "I-I can't seem to hold it anymore, Lau," However Lau could notice how the person behind him was in short pants, similar to his circumstances and how something akin to a bump, was pressing against his ass. Even at this time Lau knew what he was and in the next minute said, "P-put it in, I-I w-want it, Cerin.." he turned his head to face Cerin and he could see how his face was flushed, his eyes were half-lid as if in a daze and his mouth was opened slightly, releasing short pants. Cerin could tell in his eyes that there was lust and the feeling of want, as if he couldn't hold in anymore, his hand that was pleasuring his erection moved onto Lau's hips and his other hand followed the same action. He positioned his whole body structure, perfectly aligning where his erection was towards Lau's exposed ass.

In a series of pants, Cerin aggressively removed his pants in a minute of seconds, and he could finally see how his member was up and exposed to the open, twitching ever so lightly; knowing what was coming next. "Y-you ready?" addressing it to Lau, "H-hurry, I can't hold it in..!"  
Lau's face said it all, as Cerin plunged himself into Lau, his face morphed into one akin to frown while Lau was moaning at the sudden contact, with his mouth open ever so seductively plus his flushed face. 'God, he's tight' Cerin couldn't help but thought, as the warm walls were enclosing onto his member he couldn't help but groan. He let Lau adjust to him in a minute, before he started thrusting slowly until they became bigger and bigger and bigger.

In the end they could hear the sounds of flesh hitting each other and the squelching sound of precum coming out which just made the two feel much hotter and suffocating as the two breathed heavily.

"A-ah, AH!" Lau never felt so stupid in his life, as he could only let out bewildered sounds of moaning and a lot of groaning than actual English itself while Cerin couldn't help but be in the same situation except he had pride to not moan himself but a few sounds that were akin to groans could be heard.

The two were back to being a pack of animals in heat, as the two didn't care about how loud they were and how Cerin started to thrust even harder as he could feel his climax, it was the same for Lau.

"A-AH!, C-Cerin, i-i'm going to-" Lau could feel himself about to climax as Cerin was about to thrust once more, "Hnng, Lau!" as if he was trying to say he was the same, Lau replied back, "C-CERIN!"  
Before he could feel the thrust given by Cerin-

THUD

Lau could feel himself waking up, his eyes started to focus onto his surroundings, he realized he was on the floor, with his covers tangled up with him from his bed which made him realize he fell from his bed. '...It was a dream.. it felt so real'. He couldn't believe he had a dream like that just now. Before it could get any worse, Lau noticed that his lower part was very lively as he could see a tent forming from his pants. 'Great, morning wood... what could get any worse...?'  
This is the moment he realized the mortifying truth.

'....Great, I like Cerin'.  
'So troublesome.'


	2. Here we go again!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It never ends for poor Lau.

Lau sees that he's in his workplace. He's confused. Why is he here again? 'Is it time for work now?' is what Lau was thinking, he doesn't particularly remember arriving here in the first place, or even actually meeting anyone else or even his manager who usually greets him at this moment. He looks around, scanning the whole convenience store, he sees that the whole place is organized, as he walks around checking out each aisle, he doesn't actually see anything out of place and it looks very clean, scarily professionally clean, is what he thinks.

'Usually, they'll be some mess and that aisle is ALWAYS messy,' is what Lau thinks as he looks at the sweets section, cause everybody makes a mess out of that area specifically, they just can't make a decision cause every-time Lau has to restock or go past this aisle the sweets are wildly placed about, as if this one person just decided to change his mind about what pack of sweets he's going to take and just went, "Nope, I changed my goddamn mind, time to get the lollipops!" and just puts the one he just holds into a completely different section and honestly Lau feels annoyed about it cause he has to be the one to put it back in place and that's just effort.

Sure, it's work but when you have to do it like the millionth time then it just gets tedious and Lau just wants to have a chilled back shift and not have to move around so much. But now the aforementioned aisle is spotless clean and it does give Lau satisfaction but he definitely feels even more suspicious and weird about this situation. Once again Lau decides to move to a different spot, he checks out the end which is where all of the frozen goods have been placed and that's when he vividly sees his reflection back from the refrigerated doors that he realizes he's actually in his uniform.

He looks at his reflection and sees the white blouse that looks way too big on his stature, only cause his build is like a awkward size between two sizes himself since he's scrawny and very skinny, but over that blouse is the convenience store's uniform which is a long ass apron which reaches down to his knees. Though he has black pants and shoes the whole apron itself is a bright red colour, though there's a stupid sticker on the right side of his torso which is a yellow smiley face cause that's the whole convenience store's motto which is to 'bring a smile to your face!' Lau barely remembers that motto and he still cringes about it. He's gotten used to wearing it but goddamn, he hates saying that motto whenever he's on retail, the sheer thought of just going, "Welcome! we bring a smile to your face!' kills his entire being in a swift second.

However, he DID find it hilarious that his terrifying co-worker had to have that stupid sticker on him too and whenever he said that his smile suggested more violent and bloodthirsty meaning than the actual original definition itself and everyone seemed to flee on sight. Lau ain't complaining, he has less work to do so he just gets to walk around and just be a degenerate and do absolutely nothing for the next hour. Although, he did realize what was missing is his name-tag that's attached to his left side of the apron for work-purposes which adds onto one of the things Lau cannot comprehend. He dislikes being in his work-clothes, sure, he can actually move pretty freely in them but just the whole outfit itself... Lau is disgusted.

He decides to move once again, this time to the front of the convenience store and see if there's anybody at the counter. He walks over, his steps making a small sound as his shoes hit the floor in a repetitive matter, his view slowly getting clearer as he sees the counter and he notices nobody is actually present there, making his face scrunched up in confusion since Lau is pretty certain he's not on retail today. Though he has a feeling even if he checks the staff room they'll actually be no presence there whatsoever after seeing this predicament, Lau decides to have a look outside, he gazes upon the double doors, only to realize that he could not see the outside whatsoever.

It's filled with a very thick fog, he checks out the rest of the windows and it's just the same sight repeated several times, it's as if the whole area surrounding the convenience store is actually just filled with this mysterious 'fog'. Lau walks all the way up to the double doors, they open automatically in response to his presence and he pops his head out, trying to see anything distinctive in this damn fog and honestly Lau is freaked out that he literally sees no floor whatsoever and it just looks like the whole convenience store itself is just floating by itself in a mysterious mist, or fog, or whatever this damn thing is. This is when Lau finally has gained conscious of this whole reality, he finally figured out, that this, this whole situation, is in his own head. Literally. He walks back, away from the door as they close, and he just, stands there. He has no idea what to do.

Cause he's dreaming, he's aware that everything here is fake and it's just all in his mind-scape and now Lau has no idea what to do now. "Well, I know i'm dreaming now, great, just perfect," is what Lau says to himself, literally talking to no one but himself, "Does that mean i'm .... what's that word now, lucid? Lucid dreaming?" he mumbles to himself, "But it's not like I can control this dream, hell, I only realized it WAS a dream after dreaming this weird," he starts flailing his hands about as if trying to explain how big this is, "situation, I didn't even know I love this place that much to the point i'll dream about it,"

Lau just sounds disgusted at the end of his little monologue, he definitely doesn't know HOW to wake up from lucid dreaming, 'if this is even lucid dreaming cause I can't even control it,' is what he commented in his mind and honestly he doesn't want to try out killing himself just to get OUT of this damn weird ass dream of his, one way to go through it literally yeeting himself out of the convenience store and see how far it is to the actual ground, he does NOT want to test that out though, he didn't have much time to really think about this as he heard another familiar masculine voice other than his, appear out of nowhere and nearby, "Hmm, I wonder why you're dreaming about this," Lau definitely did not make a ridiculous squawk out of instinct when he gets jump-scared, of course not, but he was halfway there in emitting it so he could just hear himself making a muffled sound from himself which was totally embarrassing for him.

His head turned so fast he swears in real life he would get whiplash, but instead he doesn't feel any recoil at all and instead he's more focused on the appearance of this new person, who's actually behind the counter, leaning onto the counter with his elbows placed onto the counter and one hand is supporting his lazy head, as if he was bored. Lau can't help but just literally stare down at him. This is a new look for him. Cause instead of the familiar black jacket this time, he has a black leather jacket that has a fluffy collar which makes him really cuddly, like a teddy bear, 'wait a minute, cuddly? wait no-'

Lau gets rid of that thought before his face starts to flush with red. Though when he sees that the leather jacket isn't zipped up, he can see the familiar grey shirt that he always wears, when he looks up he sees his face that seems to have a playful expression, as if he realized that Lau was checking him out and he feels amused and now it's making him very self-conscious and he doesn't know where to look, should he look at his soft, silver hair that's been propped up into a side-bun on the left-side of his head? Or should he focus on his eyes, where one of his eyes is closed, but the other revealing a blood red iris? Lau decides this is a bad idea he's going to keep on staring at this point and instead focuses on his dark grey halo that's levitating on the side of his head. Perfect, just, keep on looking at his halo Lau, as if he was looking at that the whole time. That was his whole plan. That's it.

'Oh god he has earrings now, why does he have earrings? Why? WHY?' Lau is definitely not panicking when he sees the fact that Cerin, this dream-Cerin, has earrings apparently. Lau has no idea if this is on purpose or his dream is generating weird or peculiar accessories that most definitely appeals to Lau 'They look good on him,' he just vaguely comments in his mind and he needs to get that thought out of his mind before he starts getting distracted, though he's got to be honest, he's been distracted for a good 30 minutes, cause that's what it feels like for Lau at this moment.

Though he got his head out of the clouds when he hears this Cerin chuckle with mirth, he opens his other eye, revealing his heterochromia, "finished checking me out over there?" this is where Lau's social skills come into play, and they immediately go to the dump as he's stuttering all over the place and his face is changing to all sorts of mixed emotions because he has no idea what to say and in the end he just has gives up and just goes, "...Yeah." He hung his head down in shame and definite embarrassment though in his mind he's literally face-palming himself for being so smooth and questioning what was the point of this job if he can't even talk properly.

Although he did face dream-Cerin once again after he heard a chuckle from him, "It's nice to hear a honest answer from you," and he just smiles and it's radiant and Lau just shuffles his feet cause he has no idea how to deal with this situation anymore. "... T-thanks..?" he hesitantly responds with and somehow dream-Cerin's smile becomes much brighter.

"Isn't this nice? we normally don't have any time to really talk or opportunity anyway," is what Cerin comments about and Lau takes a moment to really think about what to answer, and he goes, "... Well, yeah, we are acquaintances after all..." he doesn't really notice that as he finished saying the sentence his volume goes down and it just sounds like a mumble, only due to Lau feeling a pang in his chest for even saying the truth out with his very mouth himself.

'Though it is true,' Lau is pretty sure he knows about the guy even more than he actually knows about Lau, it was only pure chance that he actually came into his workplace where it was his shift on retail and they actually officially meet. Adding in the other times where Cerin did appear during his shifts, there's nothing else that they've actually done. Not really spend time together personally and Lau didn't really have the courage to ask him out for a goddamn movie or to even talk outside of work for God's sake.

Though now he thinks back to the time he actually stood in a close proximity with him and THAT was in the toilet stall and- 'Oh my god why did I have to remember that' and now he's pretty sure he can feel his ears going red from remembering that one time and now he remembers what happened the very NEXT MORNING with his very vivid and hot dream and now he's actually gone to the point of no return and he's hiding his face with his hands cause he's definitely convinced that it's a red tomato now. 'Oh god, is THIS going to turn out like THAT in the end?'

"Are you okay there?" he didn't know how or when the hell Cerin got all the way to him and he can literally feel dream-Cerin's breath hitting his hands which leads him moving his hands away due to the shock of feeling his warm hot breath on him and to see Cerin's face appear right in front of his viewpoint is not good for his heart, he swears they're only separated from a mere few centimeters away before they actually make contact, "You're awfully red there," and of course Cerin doesn't help and worsens the whole situation by placing his hand on his forehead, his whole face is scrunched up in concentration, "Hmm, you don't seem to be that hot, though this is a dream," and Lau isn't really hearing anything and is just more focused on the the feeling of Cerin's goddamn hand that's on his head and is just eyeing the fact that his lips look very soft and moist and-

Lau definitely needs to move. Now. Before he explodes."I uH uHM I'm-!" he's messing with his words, he tries to softly move Cerin's hand away from his forehead and just backs off with a couple of steps, "I'm- I'm good!" hopefully he doesn't hear how his pitch just went a tad bit higher than usual, "It-it's fine!" Lau has no idea what he's doing as he moves his hands around randomly as if to reassure that he's fine or something, which is stupid now that Lau actually thinks about it.

Cerin just has a frown and reluctantly says, "If you say so..." though he obviously doesn't believe it and honestly Lau doesn't even believe what he says himself. Now there's just silence upon them and the two don't really say anything except they're just looking at each other though Lau feels more uncomfortable and self-conscious when he sees Cerin eyeing him, especially how his eyes move from the way up, all the way down, though maybe it's just Lau's imagination, but he swears he's enjoying the view as he now has a small smile on his countenance.

"... Are you by any chance... checking me out..?""Hmm? now how did you get that idea?~""Well. Uh. The fact. You are literally.. I don't know. Eyeing me all this time?" Lau just feels awkward in asking this."Well, what if I am? What are you going to do, Lau?" Cerin just smirks deviously and honestly he has no idea what to do or say now that he just admitted it.

Lau is thinking that is just the turning point of the dream, is the dream, going to be wet dream? Literally this is the worst thing that could happen to Lau after the 1st time, he already feels guilty into having a wet dream with a guy who probably has no idea that Cerin is goddamn doing this to him in his dreams and the fact he's using him as a way to just have erections is just...... Lau feels very bad and now he's determined to keep secrecy about these dreams 'til the day he dies.

"What are you thinking about there Lau?" he seriously didn't notice that Cerin is in front of him? really? Lau is feeling overwhelmed and he doesn't know what to do when he's in close proximity with Cerin and he just has this mysterious smile on his face and his eyes are crinkled in amusement as if to see Lau squirm is very amusing to him. So now Lau feels slightly annoyed yet he does not dare to actually do anything except wanting to move back however, the second he tries to step back Cerin immediately stops him by holding tightly onto his arm, "Oh, you're not going anywhere Lau~" and Lau is trying to shake him but dream-Cerin refuses to let go, 'Damn my weak arms,' he curses his own physical strength but honestly, there was no way he was going to escape from the clutches of this tall, dominating yet smiling ever so angelically boy.

Though, now even if Lau feels slightly annoyed yet still pretty panicked about this whole situation, he feels that there's something off now. It's always been off this whole situation, with Cerin appearing in his dream and the fact that he's in this convenience store where he works specifically, hell, even the whole lucid-dream he still doesn't have his head around that either, what he feels weird about is this dream-Cerin.

He feels as if there's something.... odd about him at the moment, the way he's being forceful but having such a smile on his face is very iconic for Cerin, yet there's just something he finds terrifying about him at the moment, perhaps it's the way his eye is leering at him?

Even the way he has one of his eye closed is a familiar sight to Lau himself. He sees that Cerin is purposely moving his face closer to his, but specifically more towards his ear as if his intention is to whisper, "Are you going to run away again?" and it gives him shivers as he feels how close Cerin is talking and literally breathing next to his ear and he feels like he's in a spell cause he feels frozen on the spot from hearing that.

"Honestly, I feel hurt Lau, I thought you wanted this," he whispers, yet he purposely says it with a sad yet playful tone to his ear, "It's not like you particularly hated what I was doing to you last time," as if to entrap him, Cerin puts his free hand onto Lau's back, he shivers from the contact of his hand, as he slowly moves it from the top to all the way down in a slow motion, making Lau's heart beat irregularly, nervous from Cerin's antics and what he's doing to him yet he can't help but feel betrayed at his own mind as he can't help but feel anticipation for whatever Cerin is goddamn doing to him. He lets out a shaky breath.

"But wow, aren't you just nasty Lau?" he chuckles and Lau blinks from the question itself, "I can't believe you're having dreams of me doing things like this to you," Lau feels like he can hear the way he emphasized 'this' as if to make him realize what he has done, and Lau can't help but feel ashamed and even the way he hates how Cerin is speaking like this, but more importantly that what he's saying is right, "I mean, it's not like we actually are friends in reality, are we now?" He feels like his heart is just breaking each time this Cerin, speaks, "Imagine 'me' learning about this about 'you', in fact, 'I' really don't know much about you do 'I?'" Lau doesn't dare look at his face now. What kind will he be making? Disgust? A smile?

This is his dream, Lau thinks. Yet, even when he knows that, he doesn't want to face it, he truly does know that actual Cerin wouldn't act like this one, but truthfully, he thinks of 'what ifs' and 'does he actually act like this if he truly knows what I've been doing?' he feels his eyes stinging and that just means Lau's going to cry and he doesn't want to, he feels the droplets forming but they don't have the chance as a hand appears and wipes them up, "Aw geez, I didn't mean to make you cry," and he most definitely didn't go 'oof' when Cerin's hand pushed him from the back into him and the hand that was holding onto his arm is now wrapped around him in a tight hug.

This is when Lau actually decides to have a peek at his face and he just has a very soft expression, which he really didn't expect at all which makes him have his eyes widened at the mere sight of him and Cerin just chuckles, amused from his reaction, "Remember it's your dream right? to be honest 'i'm' just someone you've conjured up with your mind, which honestly explains the extra things I have," while he says that he lets go of him just so he could have his hands free for a moment; emphasizes it by shaking his leather jacket and poking his earrings, "I'm guessing this is your preference?"

Cerin has the audacity to smirk at teary-eyed Lau and he's just flustered now at being called out from his own creation, "Who knows, maybe he might have this Jacket for real or perhaps you can gift him one to wear," dream-Cerin just winks at him and Lau is basically stuttering trying to say no from that suggestion, though he's tempted, he's VERY tempted to follow through with it but he's stopping himself from going through with it. 'I wonder if I'll even remember that suggestion..' though who was he kidding, he still remembers the LAST wet dream, chances are if this IS going to be............ then, he's definitely going to remember ALL of this.

"Though, I'm guessing you're wondering why you have this dream eh?" Cerin asks, and honestly Lau agrees to that question and he nods in response, though it's not like he believes dream-Cerin actually knows, but who knows, he'll give the benefit of the doubt and he asks, "..Well, do you know?" and Lau swears down he saw a glint in Cerin's eye the second he heard his question but it quickly goes and he says, "Oh Lau, let's be honest, you know deep down what this dream is going to lead to, after all, you did create me," and he winks and quick as a flash he once again grabs Lau by the arm and proceeds to drag him along to wherever Cerin is going off to, "Wh- WH, WHERE ARE WE GOING?"

Lau has already gone to shouting cause he is honestly very panicked and he's struggling to actually catch up to Cerin's big ass steps because goddamn it, the pretty boy has long legs and he's trying to walk faster to get to his pace instead, "You'll know in a second~" and Cerin once again gives him a wink and honestly Lau can't think of anything else but ominiously at that statement, he tries looking forward at where in the world Cerin is actually taking him and he realizes that in his viewpoint he sees that he's going straightforward towards the toilet stall and Lau is honestly having a bad feeling about this, 'Oh no, why can I tell this is not going to be good,' Lau thinks he is doomed. He is correct.

He sees Cerin opening the door of the toilet stall, and proceeds to just literally throw Lau in there first, which leads him to actually sitting on the toilet (though luckily he had the time to put the toilet lid down before sitting down thank fuck) and before he could recollect himself from the throw he hears the toilet door close and a very distinctive sound of a click, suggesting that Cerin just locked both of them in here.

He turns around and he can see him towering him above since he's sitting down and now he feels even more shorter than he is, Cerin has his back to him but now he's slowly turning around and now Lau is terrified at the fact he has such a angelic smile yet it just looks like the devil's advocate at the moment. "Uh, I'll be going no-" the second Lau tries to stand up and move this is where dream-Cerin comes in with a heavy Kabedon, a KABEDON.

Lau did not expect this predicament at all. Cerin is just leaning over him, and instead of one it's BOTH arms are stretched out, reaching all the way to the wall behind him and it doesn't help he trapped him on both sides so now he's just sitting on the toilet. Trapped. He can see that Cerin is struggling due to his height so he has to specifically lean even further down just to match his height on the toilet, but due to the small amount of space they have, Lau had to go further back of the toilet seat just so he doesn't actually bump into Cerin's face who's literally about to dangerously be kissing, Lau wonders why the hell does he have to lean so damn low?   
Cerin's eyes are narrowed, a smirk on his face as if daring him to try to get out now and well, it sucks for Lau as he knows he's not getting out of this any time soon and he just stays there, sitting on the bloody toilet with Cerin looming over him. He's just sweating now, nervous at what's going to happen next and he's pretty much dreading it. Lau is fucked. "I see you're not going to try and escape anymore," Cerin grins at him and Lau reluctantly says, "... It's not like I could escape from you anyway," as he glances at his arms that are still blocking his very escape."Well, this is perfect," and Lau just had to ask, "W-what's perfect?" and Cerin just goes, "Well, you wanted this to happen when you first dragged Cerin in here last time right?" and Lau was about to retort with a "WH-" though it never really happened as Cerin found that as a chance to attack where Lau's mouth was open and just went in for the kiss.

Lau didn't expect to taste lips, nor did he expect the incoming intrusion of his tongue either, "Mhrph!" and Lau is trying to voice out his refusal and was about to push him away with his hands but Cerin sees what he's about to do and moves his hands accordingly and grabs both of his arms back, making Lau struggle back against him he's trying to kick him or just basically move his legs wildly but his aim is absolutely terrible and its pretty futile, as Cerin just carries on kissing him but with tongue. Lau has no idea what to do.

He doesn't except the incoming kiss, nor the tongue that's rubbing against his in such a way enticing him to react to which that he reciprocates by rubbing back, though it seemed to give Cerin the wrong message, cause he immediately increases the motion and now all Lau can feel in his mouth is just saliva from Cerin and his tongue just licking all over as if to devour him, and now he forcibly made Lau lean backwards due to his body moving forwards making contact with his chest just solely he could gain more access and it's starting to feel really good for Lau and his mind is getting hazy though he thinks it's probably cause he's forgotten to breathe through his nostrils, though when Cerin did finally decide to part lips some of the saliva could be seen coming out in a thin line until it snapped as he moved his head back to breathe a little.

Lau doesn't even want to know the state of his face at the moment. Though, he knows it's not good if he's still breathing heavily, his mouth still half partly open as if he forgotten how to even close his mouth and his face feels particularly warm and he only just realized Cerin had let go of his arms only probably cause he noticed that Lau didn't exert any strength in them anymore as they lay downwards like jelly, he really can't feel or honestly move his arms or legs, even. Lau just gazes at Cerin's face in a absentminded way, he notices that now Cerin just looks awfully satisfied with himself, as he looks at Lau's face and he looks... proud of himself? Is what Lau was just guessing in his mind but honestly his brain isn't really processing as fast as it should. Although, Cerin is now looking elsewhere, particularly downwards from Lau's face and he's confused on what he's looking at, so out of of curiosity he starts to move his eyes downwards...

Only to realize there's a tent shape poking out from his apron. Where his groin is. "Oh." Lau didn't even notice he said that out-loud, he's pretty out of it. Lau did have the decency to try to hide, emphasis on 'try', by trying to move both of his legs to cover it but that was stopped by Cerin himself, who gripped onto both of his legs with such force that even if this was a dream he could feel the pain going through and he moved them apart, making it look like Lau is literally spreading legs out for Cerin, just having the thought of that got him embarrassed. But, seeing how Cerin was still looking at his hard-on with such intensity, Cerin had unconsciously licked his lips in a very lavish way and just comments in a delightful tone, "How cute," though how such actions completely clashed each other yet it somehow fitted Cerin to a T, Lau is pretty sure he just got harder from seeing him do that.

Though once again, he didn't expect the sudden feel of Cerin's hand gripping over his erection through his apron and Lau's body immediately trembled from the sudden contact and even though it felt good to be touched, it didn't feel enough so Lau couldn't help but emit a whine from his mouth. Cerin's smile somehow widened even more after hearing Lau's pathetic whine, and he decides to give him something more, his hand decides to move under the apron and he starts rubbing not lightly, but hardly onto Lau's erection, even if it was through his black pants he feels the contact way more than before and Lau lets out a moan cause it just feels THAT GOOD and he's just let out all logic go and he's trying to hold onto something as if to keep him aground or else he'll feel like he's just ascended, he feels like he's floating it's a weird sensation and he does end up gripping onto Cerin and he just absentmindedly notices that Cerin has actually moved himself into a kneeling position in front of him, making himself more comfortable and definitely at a height where he could easily access to Lau's lower region than from leaning.

But Lau realizes it's not enough, its absolutely agonizing for him, especially how he's just teasingly doing it through the clothing than actually touching it so Lau decides to just lose all dignity and he gives him this look, he knows it's a look of desperation and definitely one for pleading and Cerin can see that and he knows what he's asking for and he decides to be nice and gives it. "Ah.. C-cerin please.." god Lau can hear the state of his voice that's shaking and honestly he's a bit out of breath somehow, though he doesn't pay attention to that but more on the one who's stroking his damn erection.

"Ah, I was wondering when you were going to beg for it," he says it in such a teasing way, yet he does what Lau is asking, he decides to move the end of the apron and actually brings the end to Lau's face, "C'mon, be a good boy and bite onto this will you?" and honestly Lau will do anything at this point, and he bites onto the apron's end with his teeth, so that now most of his blouse is revealed and definitely he clear bulge on his pants towards Cerin, which he can see that he really appreciates the view.

Cerin starts to help him by pulling down his pants, Lau doesn't know if he did that on purpose because that meant more friction onto his goddamn groin and god the movement felt good on his erection but it doesn't really help, though now Cerin has a clearer view of his hard member through his underwear, which is clearly wet from precum already. Now, Cerin could be a asshole, and just start rubbing it through his underwear, or, he can let it sprung free from his underwear and let Lau feel a sense of comfort as it's still tight, restricted behind fabric. Though now Cerin feels pretty bad for poor Lau who looks like he really wants it to be removed, so he pulls down his underwear down as well and he can hear a muffled sound coming from Lau though it really did sound like another moan and that brings a smile to his face.

Now Cerin can see in front of him Lau's erection, which is still leaking bits of precum then and there but it's definitely twitching a bit, which he honestly finds pretty cute as if it's asking for attention and he forgets he was supposed to be helping poor little Lau here as he hears another whimper come out of him, "Don't worry Lau, I'll be tending to you now~" he says that as he grips onto the twitching member and he starts to stroke it up and down, Lau's breathing is quickening, Cerin can hear it though the way he's trying to breathe with the apron in his mouth and he's trying to keep his mouth shut with emitting any unnecessary moaning though it isn't really working and instead it makes him increase his pace and he starts stroking with a fast pace, his hand is covered in precum making Lau's erection wet and smooth to actually stroke, all the sounds that could be heard is how the sounds of squelching from the liquids and Lau's breathing and moaning all in one go.

Though Cerin decided to make these go quicker, he moves his face closer and to Lau's rod and he just, puts the whole thing in his mouth, Lau is twitching endlessly from the sudden action, he feels bliss and just how warm his member feels at the moment and he doesn't realize he's drooling at the moment and he's keeping his shit together but really isn't and oh god, it just feels so good. It increases even more as Cerin moves up and down, he licks from bottom base to all the way to the top (but not at the tip cause that's just pure sensitive zone there and Lau will absolutely DIE if that happens) but he definitely feels it near the top and Cerin just hears a loud groan coming above his head but he carries on just giving head cause he knows if he slows down on the pace Lau's never going to climax like that though he didn't expect him to sudden thrust his pelvis up which nearly makes Cerin choke in result, but he tries his best.

Though Cerin can tell he's almost there, as he suddenly clutches onto Cerin and he's already let go of the apron cause he needed to say something, "C-Cerin, I-i Can't, i'm about to!-" and he grips even harder, ready to burst and Cerin decides to gulp all the way down just as Lau climaxed into his mouth, he feels the cum filling up the brim in his mouth, some of it accidentally comes out spilling, he didn't expect the amount nor how thick it really is and Lau is just heavily breathing, as if he just ran a marathon and Cerin just proceeds to swallow his seed, he can hear spluttering from Lau's way as he realized what he had just done and he had the audacity to lick his lips afterwards.

"Wh- throw it up right now! you shouldn't be swallowing that!" Lau has his eyes widened, looking at Cerin as if he's a madmen and he's just squawking about the fact he just swallowed his cum, just like that and Cerin just looks at him with a raised eyebrow, he even wipes his mouth with the arm of his leather jacket, just in case he didn't get the rest of the excess off, "Why not? it's tasty," and he can hear Lau just dying from the voice he's making, "He-he says it's tasty..." he doesn't know whether to laugh or cry from hearing that and he's just frozen in shock. It doesn't take him that long to snap out of it, when he sees that Cerin is standing up again, towering Lau once again with his dauntless height, though he's more focused on a certain area than his face at the moment, "..... You're hard," he just, says. Though Cerin just does a snort, "Well, that's one way to say the obvious," he looks amused from how Lau is flushing with redness, though even so Lau still offered, "If, if you want, I can.. take care of it for you...." though he went a bit silent near the end Cerin could still hear that as clear as day and he goes, "Oh, really now?" he says it in such a playful tone that Lau actually feels a bit challenged from hearing that and goes, "Y-Yeah, of course I can..!" and Cerin decides to get into his personal space by deliberating moving his face inches away from his and just whispers, "and what are you going to do about it..?" he says it in such a seductive way it gives Lau the shudders and he's trying to think of something up on the spot and of course the one thing he thinks of is, "my ass!"

There's just silence.

Lau is daring not to look away from Cerin's eyes, and honestly his eyes are pretty comical, as they're wider than usual, blinking more than he ever has earlier, astonished to hear what Lau just had to offer. Lau is trying not to regret what the hell he just said and he's not he REFUSES to blush for like the 10th time in this damn dream once again. Though the silence broke with a snort, coming from Cerin himself, and it goes into full-blown laughter and Lau is seeing him laugh for the first time ever, even if this is a dream seeing Cerin laugh is such a precious moment to him that he permanently engraves it to his mind cause it's so endearing to watch.

"You- hahahaha! I- ha, can tell you most definitely did NOT think this through hahahahaha!" he still laughing, he's clutching his stomach just to show how much he's dying from this whole situation and Lau is kinda losing his dignity over here, sitting on the toilet, though Cerin does eventually quiet down and he looks at him with glee and asks him, "Well, not a bad offer Lau, but you can take it back ya know?" he's offered him a backdoor, a way out he supposes, though Lau actually feels bad cause he's the one who's done this to him so he's definitely going through this no matter what (though let's be honest, if Lau backed out Cerin would've given him the puppy face and he would've relented easily anyway-) so he just nods, cause he's worried he wouldn't be able to use his voice properly this time, and Cerin softly smiles at him.

Though the soft moment ends, when Cerin just enthusiastically orders him, "Ok! time to go stand up, and bend down Lau!" and Lau has no time to even question what in the world he just said cause Cerin does it for him, he easily picks him up as if he's a toddler, turns him on around so that Cerin is looking at his back and literally pushes him down so that the only thing that's preventing him from falling is he's clutching ever so hard on the toilet tank, and that he's standing- his leg is literally placed on each side of the toilet, just barely fitting the space there, he just blinked several times throughout the whole process before he had the chance to even turn his head to just ask, "What the actual fuck Cerin?"

Though he didn't even have the chance to say anything, cause instead he sees that Cerin's face is at his rear end and he has no idea what he's doing, until he feels his buttcheeks spreading apart (due to Cerin's hands) something intruding into his anus and Lau is about to shout cause he is NOT prepared to have Cerin's goddamn dick in his anus already, but he realizes that the size of the object that's penetrating him is not as big but instead is much smaller, and the realization that what was actually touching his butthole, was Cerin's tongue.

Lau cannot believe this, he's literally eating him out, he NEEDS to stop him, "W-wait! Cerin! don't use your tongue it's dirty there- ah!" he didn't expect the sudden pleasure of getting his ass eaten out, he can feel his tongue in and out; he's decided to intensify the pleasure given by stroking his member which is now slowly started to rise upwards again due to Cerin goddamn stroking it like a God.

"W-wait Cerin i- ah! it's still sensitive from- b-befor- ah!" even Lau is protesting he's not really doing a good job making his point cause he's not really stopping him from doing it and he's becoming a moaning mess at this point. Although Cerin had finally stopped licking and even let go of his erected penis he couldn't help but feel a sense of disappointment when he stopped and Lau kind of realizes how much of a mess he is if he wanted more. Doesn't help that Cerin can somehow read his mind either, "Don't worry, the fun is coming next," Cerin raised an eyebrow when he saw Lau's erection perk up even more as if anticipating on what's coming next and he just smiles with mirth.

Cerin grabs one side of Lau's hips, Lau can hear the sounds of metal clinking together, which he's guessing that Cerin is undoing his belt and pulling down his pants and underwear before (Which was insanely fast-) he's getting into position and his hand is directing his erected member into where Lau's entrance is, though he could be nice and decide to take it nice and slow, he decides that perhaps maybe quick and fast will be interesting, and that is what he does, as his tip penetrates him his other hand moves onto the other side of his hip and he pulls his bent body into him and he thrust his pelvis and Lau most definitely did not expect the sudden hit of the whole thing inside him, "AH!"

'Fuck, it hurts!' it really hurts for Lau, Cerin is so big and it's goddamn thick as hell, his insides can't take it and it hurts how much they have to expand due to the insertion yet for Cerin it feels so good, the walls are clamping onto him, he vaguely notes that his ass is so tight and even though he does feel bad for doing that to Lau he can't help but feel slightly sadistic as he sees a bit of Lau's face where he's teary-eyed from the pain. He does give Lau a moment to adjust, he's not THAT sadistic and he feels a bit bad about it, though he's really itching to move cause god, it feels so good and he really just wants to move. 

"..You, you can move now," Lau grunts, "Are you sure?" cause he's a bit worried at how low Lau is saying it but he does change his mind after hearing what he said, "I, I want you to move okay?" and Cerin just grins and goes, "Don't mind if I do..~" and he slowly takes it out and thrusts back in and he can hear Lau grunting in pain but gradually as he thrusts more and more by the time he's doing it faster and faster he hears Lau just moaning in pleasure and Cerin's grunting from exertion, but he can feel himself getting close to releasing.

He's thrusting so hard that sometimes he doesn't know if he's hurting Lau but going by the way Lau is just sounding pleasured than in pain he just carries on, there was a specific spot he aimed when pushed in that one time and Lau cried out, not expecting a whole force of felt like his legs were going to fail on him, "Ah! fuck! C-Cerin!" he's panting heavily and he doesn't notice how hard he's gripping onto the toilet tank, Cerin realizes he must've hit his good spot so he starts aiming there once again and honestly hearing Lau sounding like a goddamn mess for the past minute is music to Cerin's ears, it urges him to go harder and harder.

Cerin can feel it, he's about to climax and knowing how Lau is almost at his limit too cause he's been trying to say that for the past minute but he's failing with actually talking coherently but he understands what he's getting at so he just replies with a low tone, "Me too..!" and he does a final thrust into him where he can feel his seed spilling out of Lau and Lau just screams out, "C-Cerin!" and he's cumming out ribbons and he couldn't handle his weight anymore as his legs collapsed on him and Cerin just makes a undignified squawk as he tries to save Lau in the process but that failed too so now both of them are on the floor tiles, clumsily tangled up in each other even though somehow Cerin was still in Lau even after all that. Lau notices that it's honestly disgusting to be lying next to the toilet but it's a dream, so honestly it doesn't really matter so Lau just throws that thought away far into the depth of his mind, he has better things to think of right now. The sounds that were echoing within the room was just the two of them breathing, although the two of them want to say something they're too exhausted to really say anything, though the one thing Lau didn't expect is Cerin turning his head to face Lau and Lau didn't know what he was going to do until he was moving in and for once he knows what he's trying to do (he's very proud of that fact cause this dream has definitely not gone his way-) so Lau is doing the same, as he's about to to just kiss him-

His eyes open. He can see his ceiling. His bedroom ceiling, that is. 

"What. The fuck." That's the one thing Lau says out-loud to himself. 

Lau couldn't believe it. He's done it, once again. 

God fucking damn it the dream stopped at the kiss now? 'At least it didn't stop where he was about to put it in this time-' but, after re-remembering all of the things he had done with dream-Cerin he just ends up screaming out loud in embarrassment and literally dying onto his bed.

He is literally smothering his whole face with his pillow and it doesn't help the discomfort he's feeling in his pants which obviously means. Another hard-on. Great. "ARGHGHGGHHEHGHGHH!!!" he's screaming so much into his pillow, that he hears shouting from the other room, "LAU, GET THE HELL BACK TO SLEEP IT'S BLOODY 5AM IT'S TOO DAMN EARLY!" Lau is just thinking, 

'Was that my mum, or was that my dad?'

He doesn't know. He will never know.


	3. Work Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see Lau in his work state! We get some wacky infamous celebrities coming in, and the majority of them are models. Lau is thriving yet squawking confusion.

"Have a nice day!" 

The customer leaves through the automatic doors. As he sees them walking away from the store, Lau immediately loses his smile and lets out a huge sigh.

Lau gazes at the clock that is hanged on the back wall, it's only 1 o' clock. He's got about 3 more hours until he can finally go home and rest, he's been in since 9am and was assigned to take over the counter than stocking up shelves.

He's already dreading what he's going to get when he gets home. With days like these, he just, launches himself onto his bed and in a instant he would go to a deep sleep. Especially with the past few days he's been getting insane dreams, he would think that having such a realistic, stimulating dream he would've got a good night's rest, but it drains more of his energy during the day, and the state of the bags forming under his eyes is not a good look. He is, in summary, afraid to go to sleep. He refuses to confide with anyone about this problem, sure, he considered a sleep therapist (he actually checked out if it was a legitimate thing, it really was-) but he hasn't got that desperate enough to go through with it.

"Um... Lau..." he breaks out of his thoughts when he sees that the new guy was speaking to him. He'll admit from their first meeting it was absolutely terrible, because the man himself had a huge scar slashed diagonally on his face. It didn't help that his eyes were narrowed and sharp, their mouth formed in a straight line. When he spoke, his voice was horribly rough and low, barely anybody could hear him cause it sounded like he was speaking under his breath.

Lau was assigned to teach him the ropes around here, the man couldn't even meet him in the eye. It took him a couple of months to figure out that he wasn't even anything like his looks. The new guy, who he learned was called Thorn, was just a ridiculously, awkward man. He doesn't know most social cues and he made a lot of rookie mistakes from the first few weeks of working here. Lau can proudly say that he has become much better; competent worker and he can say that they may have become a lot friendly? Even so, it seems like Thorn just can't break out of his bad habit of speaking in minimal words.

"Oh. Hey Thorn, what's up?"

"I've.... restocked, shelves." Thorn reported, with a sharp smile. God, he needs to work on that smile he looks terrifying, please, stop Thorn don't look at him like you're about to commit murder.

"Oh good work, oh actually could you che-" Lau gets interrupted when someone jumps onto him, "Hey Lau!~" a cheery voice comes out from behind him.

"Ohmph!" he didn't expect to choke to death when his arms are hugging his neck, "Stop- Axel, you're killin-g me-!" he gasps for air.

"Oh whoops, sorry about that hehe," Axel laughs sheepishly, he lets go of him and walks a couple of steps back to give him space. The purple-haired man turns to look at Axel and waves at him, "Hey Thorn, good work~" and Thorn looks surprised from the gesture and attempts to wave back, it seemed like he didn't know which hand to use; he decided to use both of his hands.

Axel laughs at his attempt, "you only need one hand Thorn," the scarred man doesn't change in his deadpan expression, but his ears do turn in a red tint.

"Oh," he proceeds to put both of his hands down.

Lau was able to breathe again when they were preoccupied with each other. He faces Axel, "What are you doing, I thought you were in the staff room?" he asks.

"Yeah, but I forgot to give you something that I brought from home! Gimme a moment, it's REALLY big," before Lau could question what it was, Axel had already zoomed off in the corner, Lau decides to give a look at Thorn, but he shrugs in response, he doesn't know what it is either.

The two of them hear incoming footsteps, Axel is coming back, but he's holding a long, narrow pillow that looks even longer than the man himself from the way he's holding it from the bottom.

Lau may not have perfect vision, but he is capable of seeing what he likes. When Axel came in closer to them he could see the printed image on the pillow itself.... it's.... it's....

"Perfect," the speed when he latched onto the body pillow was ungodly, his hand grasped onto it as if it was his lifeline. Both of his co-workers flinched when seeing the movement of his arm, they just stared at him and Lau just stared at the body pillow.

"How in the hell did you get your hands on a limited edition-Cerin-doki-doki body pillow?" his eyes widened to the size of saucers, he's literally analysing the printed image of Cerin sprawled out. The background looking like he's laying on the pillow itself, his torso can be seen since he's not wearing anything to cover it. Although the bottom-half is covered for decency but it's not like Lau minds that either, they did well to have him wear his trademark trousers, it suits the man and especially for his figure, since the trousers do be looking pretty tight on the man.

"Heh, I have my connections~" Axel responded in a mystifying tone, "Do you want it then?"

"I do, I do I do Idododododododo-" Lau has already grabbed it from his grasp and is clutching the body pillow, he doesn't dare to smother his face onto Cerin. But he does pull it closer to give him a clearer view on his favorite model.

"They literally sold out in a span of a minute, I looked online and there was auctions for these, but the starting bid was over 10k, I had completely given up hope..." If someone was to look into Lau's eyes, the pupils would be dilated to a certain degree from just seeing his favorite model, even if it's purely a image of them. On a body pillow.

"I knew you would like it, besides you were literally spamming me with messages about how much you wanted this thing, anyway-" Axel shrugged, "I'm not really a fan of this, so you can have it."

Lau tries his best to look as sincere as possible, when staring into the eyes of his friend and also co-worker, "thank you, I will always remember this gift, I am in your debt," probably the most formal he has ever been with Axel, he's totally freaking out about his sincerity as he's doing wild hand gestures to him, "jeez, don't worry about it! it's not a big deal!" he chuckles.

"Um...." the two turn to face Thorn, who has finally spoken up since their outburst, "sorry.... but, who. That?" he proceeds to point to the man on the body pillow.

"Oh. My. God. You don't know?" Axel looks at Thorn, then at Lau; back and forth as if he cannot believe this, "literally this is Lau's main reason for living, for even to BREATHE," he exaggerates the last word he breathes out.

"Wha- y-you're exaggerating it's not that bad!" Lau splutters out, trying to die down a upcoming blush on his cheeks.

"Puh-lease, I still remember when you told me about that incident," Axel teasingly says to him in a subtle tone, Thorn's head slightly tilts, showing his confusion as he can't catch up with the conversation, "The... incident?" he murmurs.

"Oh? don't you remember? you were there you know? What he did is-" Axel was planning on explaining before Lau interrupted him, "THE MAN DOESN'T NEED TO REMEMBER WHAT I DID OKAY!?" Lau shouted with a squeaky voice, he didn't expect to go so high pitched but he can't afford to be embarrassed about it.

"Whaaaaaaat?" Axel confusingly says with a smirk on his face, "that the fact, I don't know, you- pushedhimintothetoiletstallandwasinthereforlike5wholeminutes yeah, that incident?" with one whole breath, Axel had said the whole thing in one go, it was pretty amazing to the participants who are involved in the conversation. Thorn blinked several times, trying to comprehend on what he just said.

Lau can't even cover his red coloured face thanks to the fact he's holding a Cerin body pillow in his hands, he just struggles to emit any coherent words out of his mouth.

"I was... trying to save him....he had a crowd of people chasing him...." Lau is doing a very pitiful job at defending himself, he's not doing a good job sounding confident as he explains his reasoning.

"Ah. I, remember now." Thorn spoken up, "Lots of them... came into the store, you, told me to kick them out. I did." What he technically did was actually give them a piercing glare and it worked perfectly. The Cerin fans were intimidated by his face, particularly his blood-thirst he was emitting, so they immediately scattered that day. Fearing for their measly, puny lives.

"It's a shame that I didn't have a shift that day, I would've loved to see it," Axel mourned, shaking his head in regret.

"What, the mob?" Lau asks.

"No, you just coming out of the clos- I mean, the toilet with Cerin," Axel proceeds to wiggle his eyebrows and Lau is just feeling so mortified.

"I- we, we literally came out, we didn't do anything!"

"Your face. Was. Red. When the both of you. Came out of the toilet." Thorn coming in with his cryptic dialogue, yet it makes Axel active. He gives a look at Lau, demanding an explanation for the reaction, "Wh, ngh, he just thanked me for the help alright?" 

"Yeah, sureeeeeeee..." Axel is most definitely not emitting a 'I totally believe you' vibe from the way his tone is giving off, Lau wishes that he had retained his original attitude when he first came here. Shy, meek, modest. But look at him now. He's a monster.

"I'm serious! nothing happened okay!" Lau bellows out, frustrated that Axel is teasing him in a immense amount, "he probably doesn't even remember it anyway," although he tried his best on not sounding disappointed, he can hear it in his voice anyway.

"Hey, hey, sorry sorry, I believe you," Axel sheepishly smiles, apologetic for his actions, "didn't mean to rile you up so much okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, my bad for raising my voice," when he heard Axel apologizing, he felt bad for losing it just now.

"Sorry." Even THORN felt bad about it, even though his countenance doesn't give away his emotions they can feel the gloom emitting out of his whole being.

"Pfft Thorn you didn't have to apologise, you didn't even do anything." Axel couldn't help but laugh, even Lau cracked up a small smile while on the other hand, Thorn is embarrassed at messing up once again as he awkwardly shuffles his body. Lau is just glad that there isn't any customers around because they would've caused a whole lot of trouble making a ruckus. Fortunately, he knows that today is typically a slow day, not many people come in around this time anyway, so in summary, they can simply slack off for a little bit.

What he didn't expect is to hear the automatic doors making way, indicating a customer coming in. He hears several footsteps behind him so he was curious to see who would've came by today-

Lau stood frozen in place. He was looking in the direction of where the doors were only to reveal that the real version of the person on his body pillow is here, in the flesh. He sees him laughing beautifully, reacting to whatever his companion had said to him. She was walking beside him, a green-haired lady in a butler outfit with dark, grey eyes and pointed, grey horns sticking out of her head. The fact that he's having the dreams, this whole situation in the store, he feels the urge to scream at the world and curse.

He's in internal panic, what does he do? Wait, first he realises what he's holding in his hands at the moment. There's no time, the man is about to turn around to his direction, he immediately drops the pillow to the floor and punches it for extra insurance, making sure that it wasn't sticking out of the counter for the beautiful man to see. He does glance down to see the condition of the pillow, and he internally shrieks when he realises the place he punched the pillow was Cerin's face. It was dented.

'Hoooooolllllllyyyyyy fuck, I'm so sorry Cerin, I will prostate before you at home. I swear I'll beg for your forgiveness, oh my god!-' his inner voice is screaming wildly, he's even worried that other people could actually hear this in the open because of how loud it is to him.

He could hear somebody nearby holding in his laughter, they were doing a horrible job since they kept letting it out. He wishes he could slap Axel because he knows it's him who's laughing at his current situation.

The real life Cerin has Lau in his eyesight. Lau could only sheepishly smile at him and hesitantly waves at the man, the man looks delighted at his response because he happily waves back at him. The girl who's with him notices his action so she replicates the same thing; waving to Lau. He decides to be polite and waves to her too, it's normal courtesy to do that. He has seen her a couple of times around the neighborhood, since she's usually with Cerin or walking alone but with purpose.

"Well aren't you friendly with him?~" Axel whispers to him, with his hand covering his mouth as if he was gossiping a taboo with Lau himself, he lightly smacks the guy's back in response for his question.

"Shut up Axel now's not the time! wait, hold on, I see more people coming," he whispers back to Axel, eyeing the automatic doors. He sees silhouettes moving closer to the doors (since they are see-through after all) they opened in response when sensing their presence.

The first one to come in was a infamous boy. His cat tail was swishing side to side in a fast pace, as if it was showing his current mood. His cat ears that were usually forward- were now back and flat against his hair, he had light, blue eyes with slits for pupils. His outfit consisted a white and black theme- a nice cute dress with cat faces were adjourned on the ends of the dress. 

"Hey Cerin! you almost left us behind back there!" he shouts at them, though he honestly doesn't seem that angry if he's pouting cutely like that.

ANOTHER person came in after the Catboy. Lau doesn't, he can't comprehend why there's a sudden increase of celebrities in this store.

"I didn't expect you to walk so fast Cerin, jeez, you left Casey and I in the dust," the new customer had spikey pink hair that was sticking out like a duckbutt from the back, he had cyan eyes and a slightly yellow skin-tone. 

Two thick white horns that curved were sprouting from his hair. His outfit was pretty aesthetic since the sweater was split in half- one side was pink, the other side was blue, at the middle was a white heart with drips coming from the end. His trousers were a pure white but on the seamlines he could see a pattern of pink diamonds going all the way down like a pathway.

"Haha, whoops, sorry about that, I couldn't help myself because I saw Darcel in the distance. I needed to catch her in time!" Cerin sheepishly smiles at his co-workers, "Sorry! How about this, if you're getting something here I'll buy it for you, my treat," he smiles at them and even winks. Lau could die happy seeing him wink in person.

Casey, the Catboy, pushed his arms up in the air and yelled, "hell yeah! I'm going to get the most expensive thing there is!" and proceeds to run off into a random section, never to be seen again.

The girl that was next to Cerin who he presumes to be called Darcel, speaks up, "you're probably gonna regret doing that now," addressing to Cerin who he sheepishly smiles back at her, "yeah, probably, it should be fine I can afford it! If I brought enough money..."

'Don't be a suck up and give him a discount the second he buys something Lau, I swear to god...' he really hopes he doesn't do that, but he is a weak man, who knows what he's capable of doing for Cerin.

"Don't worry about it Cerin, knowing him, he'll probably get something that catches his eye on the first go," the pink demon reassures him, patting him on the shoulder.

"That's what I'm worried about," he sweat-dropped, "don't you remember the last time he bought something? he literally bought an egg bin." Cerin raised his eyebrows, trying to see if the pink demon is going to retort to that, he does try, he opens his mouth once. Nothing came out. Twice. Thrice. Until he finally emits, "yeah, good point."

"I'll...." Lau turns his head to see that Thorn was the one speaking to them, "I'll see.... if the boy... needs help." He awkwardly walks away, glancing back a couple of times to see whether Lau or Axel would need him. They waved him goodbye. Thorn probably got worried about Casey since he was hearing their conversation, what a good boy.

The pink boy gets startled all of a sudden, he looks down to grab something out of his trouser pocket, realising that he was feeling a vibration from his phone.

"Sorry guys, gotta take this call," he quickly makes his way outside as he answers the phone, "Hello? Kokomi? can you hea-" the rest of the conversation becomes muffled as the doors close after him.

Lau goes back to looking at his two customers in front of him, Cerin and Darcel were both looking at the doors together until they looked at each other.

"Boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend."

From just that both of them nodded to each other, as if they've come to a conclusive answer. For outsiders, they would not comprehend on what just happened, that is what is happening to Lau. He does not care. He's seeing a moving Cerin in the flesh, things can't get any better.

"What just happen-"

"Shush. Don't say anything." Lau made sure to cover Axel's mouth with his left hand, he's savoring this sight in silence.

Although the silence doesn't last, Cerin speaks, "Well, I should go and find Casey, I might aswell check whatever thing he's gonna get," Darcel giggles, "yeah, that's probably a good idea, I need to get something anyway!"

"Awesome, I'll meet you later!" Cerin goes off on a journey to find local Catboy, Lau watches him until he goes out of his eyesight. When he moves his head to look forward, he flinches when he notices that Darcel has reached to the opposite of the counter of where's standing.

"Hello! you are...?" she tries to see if Lau had a nametag attached to his uniform, "I'm Lau," he points to the small badge encrypted with his name, that was next to the god awful, smiley sticker on his right side of the apron.

He absent-mindedly remembers that he completely forgot to say the motto of the store when all of them came in the building. Oh well, it's not like he likes saying that cheesy motto in the first place.

"That's a cute name!" Darcel praises him.

"Oh. Uh, t-thank you?" it's rare for him to get sincere compliments, the green-haired girl brightens up.

"I'm guessing you must be the one that Cerin was talking about the other day," Darcel seemed to be chuckling at herself, as if amused about something.

"Oh..... uh, he was talking about me?" Lau questioned with a tone of uncertainty. There's no way the CERIN himself remembered him. Did he....? No, it cannot be.

"Yeah he definitely was! in his words it was a 'store employee with short, black hair and had a pretty cute baby face,' I remember it like it was yesterday!" she grinned at him, as if it was a natural thing to say, while Lau on the other hand was trying his best not to freak out outwardly. 'C-c-c-c-c-c-CUTE BABY FACE?' Lau is having a bit of a moment, but Darcel doesn't know that so she carries on talking, "yeah he was pretty grateful to you, as much as he looooves talking to his fans, it wasn't a good time for him so he appreciates the help."

He does remember that Cerin did look like he was in a bit of a rush. The second they both came out together from the toilet, Cerin had said a quick goodbye before running off once the coast was clear.

"He was telling me that he could never find a goodtime to say a proper thank you," she giggled, Lau did some hand gestures to her, "Oh!-Uh! it's perfectly fine y-you can just tell him that there's no need!" he spluttered with his words, hoping that his face wasn't as red as he hoped it'll be.

"Haha I can't do that! don't worry, Cerin doesn't bite or anything~" she winks, teasing him as Lau struggled to even say anything in response to her statement.

Darcel sees someone coming in from the corner of her eye, she turns to notice that Cerin was coming back and Lau was seeing him too. She turns back and moves her head closer, "I'll give you two some alone time, just tell him I'm going off to buy something!~" she whispers and before Lau could even stop her, she had already ran off.

Lau is looking back and forth- from where Darcel ran off into a aisle and the direction where Cerin was slowly coming his way. He had no way out, he even looked at the spot where Axel was supposed to be but he magically disappeared! This man is already looking at him and doing his signature smile. Oh no, Lau is trapped. He can't do anything now.

"Hey there!" he smiles at him, Lau can't even muster another word, he doesn't know if he's even imagining it because there's just rays of light emitting out of him- he's so bright to him. 'Come on Lau, get your shit together, you've already scanned his items multiple times, you can do small talk with him!' His brain is giving himself a pep talk, it's not so successful.

"....Hello." He even tried to give him a small smile, but it's so close to looking like a grimace. Fortunately, that doesn't perturb Cerin whatsoever, he's still smiling at him or he has noticed but gave him benefit of the doubt.

"Do you know where Darcel- I mean, the girl that was with me went?" he asks, Lau is chanting to himself not to mess this up, he opens his mouth, "Um. Yeah, she uh, told me she went off to buy something just now." Doing well so far Lau, he mentally gives himself a pat on the back.

"Ahhh, ok thanks for that!" Cerin thanks him, Lau expected him to go off to find his friend, but he didn't expect him to carry on, "Also it's pretty late to say this but, thanks for your help from last time! I was troubled since they wouldn't let me go," he sheepishly smiles at him, his hand rubbing a part of his neck unconsciously.

"Oh! Uh! It's, it's perfectly fine! I'm uh, I'm just sorry I had to put you through that, I don't think anyone would expect to be a toilet with..." Lau can't even carry on with his sentence when he remembers him being in close proximity to his favorite celebrity. 'Don't blush-don't blush I swear to god if I start going red now just end me-' Inner Lau is going on a major rollercoaster today. Also, he's mentally freaking out that he actually remembers him, holy shit, is the God of this world listening to his wishes and granting them today?

"Hahahahaha! don't worry about it!" Cerin laughs freely, he finds it relieving to know that Cerin didn't think bad of him for doing that, or a weirdo. Or even a pervert to be fair.

"Oh sorry about that, I just found it funny- I realised no one has actually dragged me into a toilet with them before!" Cerin is still chuckling, probably recalling that past event as he still carries on snickering for a little bit. Lau is simply just mesmerised, seeing Cerin so happy it just makes him curve a smile on his face without himself noticing.

"Well I mean, when I think about it from the outside it just looks like we were in a drama," Lau smiles when he thinks up such an absurd thing, "Kind of like a prince saves the princess but I led you into a toilet instead?"

"Pffft, hahahaha! what kind of drama would that be?" he chuckles at the mere thought, "So I'm guessing I would cast as the princess and you're the prince?" Cerin joked. Lau was spluttering when having the insane thought of Cerin in a frilly dress, while himself was wearing the most gaudy, prince outfit there was in the world.

"I think I would end myself if that happened," Lau facepalms himself, he hopes to see that in reality, Cerin in a dress...? Maybe. Just maybe.

He also can't forget the fact that he's actually talking. To Cerin himself. Him. Making small talk. With He. He can talk about this whole conversation to fellow Cerin fans for hours! But no, that would mean sharing this with others, and Lau wants this to himself. 

Keep it to himself? He mentally nods, keep it to himself indeed.

"Hellooooo? Lauuuu?" Lau comes out of dreamland only to see Cerin's face in close proximity, his whole body reacted way too slow for him, so when his head and torso moved backwards his legs didn't walk in unison, hence he fell to the floor on his bottom, pitifully. 

"Sorry! are you okay?" Cerin leans forward, his upper half leaning onto the counter so he could have a closer look on his condition. But in result, he had full view onto the body pillow that was laying harmlessly on the floor behind the counter.

Lau could see that Cerin could see. Once Cerin could see it Lau could only throw his whole body to cover the limited edition body pillow. It's a bit late, but it's better late than never he supposes. Lau is mortified he can't even look at Cerin in the eye.

Tragically, he could only cover one section of the body pillow, since it is laying horizontally after all. The only positive thing he could think of is that he's covering the naked torso, but his face and trousers could be see in public view.

"........"

"..............."

Lau could feel eyes on the back of his head, he's looking down at the pillow, refusing to face his judgemental look.

"Huh. I didn't know you guys sell my merchandise here." Lau is focusing way too hard on Cerin's tone of voice, he's trying to decipher it- is he angry? 

He didn't sound weirded out, but mostly... amused? It sounded pretty playful to him, so he decides to take a peek of his face that was above him.

One of his eyebrows was raised, his eyes crinkled in amusement, the mouth being in a form of a smirk than actually in disgust.

He's.... safe? He didn't get found out did he?

Lau has a choice now. He could either: Bullshit his way through OR, simply admit that he's a big fanatic of his whole existence. 

He's not daring enough to take the second choice, please, if it was so easy for him he would've asked for a autograph immediately. He'll take this to his grave and no one is going to stop him.

"It's... my boss accidentally bought the wrong thing, it's... not supposed to be for sale." Cerin is staring at him for a pretty long time, Lau thinks that maybe he does suspect something, but it seems like Cerin found what he was looking for because it felt like his smirk just gotten even wider. 

He asks, "Oh? so your boss somehow found the limited edition of 'Cerin-doki-doki' body pillow?" the fact he could honestly say the name with absolutely no shame doesn't unnerve him, it's the fact that he exactly KNEW the rarity of this item. He's. Lau is really fucked. He's screwed.

'Think of something Lau, you can't end it like this!' he didn't expect his hands to feel so clammy, it's only been a minute since he found out about the body-pillow, breathe Lau, breathe!

"Um... my boss, might be a secret fan of yours?" Lau ends in a sort of questioning tone than a precise answer, he is so going to get fired if his boss gets a hold of this. He literally called his boss a Cerin fan that's- that's something he did not expect to do today. None of this is what he expected on his shift, give him a break.

"Hmmm~...." Cerin hums to himself. Lau sees that the model is seriously considering it, his heart is racing by the minute, he really hopes that he believes in this lie because he can't work in this store if Cerin knows his true identity- he can imagine what's going to happen in the future, his boss will fire him, his parents would look so confused an-

"Well! I guess he is!" Cerin announces happily.

Lau forms a fist with his hand to mark his small victory, he's going to live for another day, with his dignity in tact. Bless this man for believing in him. He lets out a silent sigh to himself, trying to give him a small smile but it looks so jagged from another's perspective, "yeah, I, I guess he is." He shakily answers.

"Can you stand? you didn't get hurt did you?" Cerin isn't leaning on the counter anymore, he takes a few steps backwards as Lau makes his way up, "N-no, I'm perfectly fine, thanks." On habit he just smoothens out his uniform, checking for any dust or stains which he believes to be none so far.

Oh, that's right, Lau forgot to ask.

"Oh uh, how did you know my name..?"

"Ah. Well, it is written on your tag after all," he points to the small badge that's attached to his uniform, figures.

"Oh...." now he feels embarrassed for forgetting about it, of course he found out from that, well done Lau.

"By the way, that's a cute sticker,. Cerin simply points to the smiley-face that's next to the tag, Lau looks down and tries to not cringe at the sight of the sticker.

"Oh, uh, yeah that's, that's the store's sticker... it's for the motto we say whenever a customer comes in," he awkwardly scratches his head with a sheepish smile.

"Oh? I don't think I heard you say it when we came in?" with such an innocent tone, Cerin looks curious about it, even if he's not saying it out loud, Lau knows from his eyes that he wants to hear it. 

Goddamn it. He swears Cerin has heard it from other employees from the amount of times he's visited this store but... ugh, he's really weak to his eyes.

"Do.... do you want to hear it?" he asks, wishing that Cerin isn't seeing the way his mouth is twitching.

"Really? I do, I do," he nods enthusiastically, with a grin plastered on his face.

He's... going to be saying this motto... in front of his favorite model... what has Lau's life become....

"W-Welcome! w-we bring a smile to your face!" Now, Lau could deal with the whole motto itself, but what's mortifying is the fact he has to put both of his index fingers to either end of his smile. It can't be a small one, it has to be a BIG smile where you show your TEETH, as if to emphasize how happy you are and Lau is the opposite of happy here.

He'll admit he could've done better by not stuttering here, but who doesn't when they're in front of a infamous celebrity? They've got to have a heart of steel or something to not be unnerved to perform something like THIS to them.

"Would you look at that, it really did bring a smile to my face," Cerin smiles sweetly at him, Lau just suddenly got punched in the heart with that expression, that's so not fair, he didn't expect this, he's taken critical damage- oh no.

"O-oh, is that so..?" Lau covers his mouth with the back of his hand, because he's making such a weird face. He can feel his mouth muscles morphing into a weird grin, he really hopes that his ears aren't burning red because they're feeling awfully warm at the moment.

"W-well, that's good if it works..." he mutters to himself.

The two of them get interrupted as the doors suddenly open. Both of them turned to look at the new people who've came in, but it's actually the same guy who came in earlier but quickly left.

He brought along a companion, who had the most insane coloured hair that Lau has ever seen today. 

One would question what gender this person would be, but thanks to the unrevealing clothing that shown their torso, you can see he's missing a pair of breasts. His hair was short- mixtures of blue and pink, the same followed for his horns and tail that ended in a rounded heart shape. He had grey skin and pastel purple coloured eyes.

"Oh, hey Duke!" Cerin waves happily to the pink demon. Duke reciprocates the hand gesture, same with his companion but with more of a intense wave compared to the others.

"Hey guys! sorry about that, I had to pick up my boyfriend over here," he points to the colourful demon that was currently clinging to him.

"Heyyyy! it's the one and only Kokomi, the news presenter extraordinaire!" he exclaimed, making some funky movements with his arms and body, Lau could see that no matter where he is, he will always stand out from the crowd.

Lau hasn't really dealt with anyone that was so... 'out there', he doesn't know how to react, so he just simply meekly clapped. Obviously Kokomi thrived from hearing it as he saw him looking a bit smug.

"Ahh, you did mention about having a boyfriend before Duke, it's nice to meet you finally," Cerin grinned, "I thought we were never going to see him, unless you made him up..." he jokingly said, "Oh come on, I even shown you and the others a selfie of us together!" Duke eyerolls, but clearly amused as he was smiling.

"Cerin! Cerin! CERIN!" all of them turned, hearing the high-pitch screaming. It was coming from Casey, who was literally skipping along the way; carrying a huge object that was bigger than himself.

"I want this!!!" he presents in his arms a gigantic cat soft toy, it was one of those jumbo sizes that could easily pass Cerin's height and was in very high risk of squashing the Catboy himself. There were people chasing after the guy, it was Thorn and Axel, it seemed they were trying to help him carry the giant toy but he must've gone on ahead of them.

"I told you we could get it shipped to your address!" Axel yelled frantically, Thorn seemed to nod furiously in agreement.

"Don't worry about it! I got some buddies here who could help me carry it back!" Casey reassured them, before he noticed the new person in the group, "Oh! hold on, is that your boyfriend Duke?!" he must've forgotten that he was holding a thing that was three times his size because he lost his balance when trying to run up to the man. Everyone instinctively tried to catch him, even Lau who is behind the counter. He somehow did a large jump over (which miraculously worked) it and grasp the man. Seems like he didn't have to because Cerin was the one fully grabbing the soft toy and Duke held onto Casey to steady himself. Everyone other than Casey sighed in relief.

"Ooooook, let us carry the cat you're going to give us a heart attack if you're the one holding it," Cerin claims ownership rights for the time being, carrying the cat as if it's nothing. Casey apologises and immediately puts his attention on Kokomi. Kokomi sees this and they have their own, wild conversation with even visual representations, since the two of them are jumping and squealing. Duke is now very curious about the cat so he's just poking the soft toy, feeling the material of it, while it seems like Cerin agreed on what the pink man is saying. 

Lau hears snippets of the conversation, "It is soft" and stuff like, "I hope I have brought enough cash.."

"Well?" Lau sees that Axel is talking to him, with a weird looking grin on his face.

"Well what?"

"Did you have a good time talking to your Cerin?~"

"YOU- I knew you purposely left me!!" Lau smacks him- this time, pretty hard than previously.

"Hahahaha! you're welcome by the way, I could see you were enjoying the conversation!"

"More like mortified, I had to say the motto for him-"

"Oh god, the store motto?"

"The store motto."

Axel says his condolences, patting him pitifully on the back, while Lau sarcastically was making sobbing sounds to him, resulting the two into a fit of laughter.

Afterwards, everything felt like a blur to Lau. Duke was able to pick out a unique cup noodle flavour, Kokomi decided to get some fizzy sweets and Cerin hadn't made up his mind on what to get. Lau is confused as to why he even came into the store in the first place if he doesn't know. He already paid for his co-workers, minus Kokomi since he wasn't part of the deal so the rest of them went on ahead, it's almost time for them to go back to work, or whatever business they had, Lau didn't ask.

Axel and Thorn had already left since their shift ended about 20 minutes ago for them, so it's just Lau and Cerin at the moment. 

".... Um, why don't you get those.. chocolate penguins? they're quite popular with people these days...?" Lau suggested gently, he's not doing a good job being subtle because he literally remembers this man buying them the other week.

"They are very nice chocolate penguins..." he considers, "but unfortunately, I don't feel like having them at the moment," he sheepishly chuckles.

"Ah... yeah, I get that," Lau nods in understanding, the two stand in silence. He gazes at Cerin, who's looking pretty troubled, with the way his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth was grimacing. He got unnerved when the model had started glancing in his direction back and forth. 

'Does...What... What does he want?' Lau may have been a dedicated fan getting all of his posters, merchandise, even magazines, but he doesn't truly know what he's thinking especially when he wants something from him.

'C'mon Lau, you haven't worked at this job for nothing, just, recommend something he might like!' he's getting used to having pep talks to himself now, that's lovely to know.

"How abo-"

"Do you-"

Both of them interrupted each other, Lau is appalled of himself for even dare to talk while the man was talking himself, "O-oh sorry! go ahead," he ushers Cerin to carry on, "Oh no, it's fine! what were you going to say?"

"Uh, uhm..." Lau is stumped, he completely forgot what he was going to ask now, it doesn't help that Cerin is looking at him, expectantly at that. 

"I was.. going to recommend this uh, new, chocolate bar! yeah, it's, we've been getting good reviews from customers so..." he can hear himself going silent at the end, Lau isn't that confident enough to believe he did a good recommendation.

"Oh, well I would love to try it out then," Cerin happily chirps, Lau is so relieved that he did a good job he actually does a big grin at him and goes off to get the chocolate, "I'll be just a sec!" he runs off before Cerin could say anything.

As Cerin was about to pay for the chocolate, Lau objects to him in a rush, making the model a bit muddled, "It's, it's on the house!" he squeaks out, "It's my treat! Just an apology for last time," the black-haired demon explained.

"Oh, I can't do that," he reassured him in an amused tone, "seriously don't worry about it, I'm not that bothered about it!"

"Please take it I still feel bad in the end!" Lau insisted, directing a pleading look at him, he really can't bare to not doing anything for this man he still feels guilty. 

"Hmm..." Cerin looks troubled, but then his face clears away, instead was replaced with a happier expression, "Ok, how about this, later today, could I borrow some of your time?"

Lau blinks, he is not sure he's following this conversation, "Oh, uh- uhm, s-sure?" he just agreed on reflex, what has he done?

"That's great! when do you get of-" before Cerin could finish, a cheery ringtone could be heard from his trouser pocket.

He answers the call, "Hello? oh shoot, it's already this late? I'm on my way," he moves his attention on Lau, "Sorry Lau I gotta run I'm late!" he runs out of the store before Lau could even say a goodbye. He's getting a feeling of deja vu.

That... was like a hurricane, Lau blinks several times. The doors eventually closes and Lau is just left on his own. He thought he had enough time to fully process this hectic day but eventually that didn't last long when Darcel finally popped up from a random aisle.

"Hey Lau!" she waves, holding a object in the other hand, Lau waves back, he feels like he's been doing a lot of waving today, his hand is getting tired.

"Oh, hello.. Darcel?"

"Hey, you remember my name," her expression brightens significantly, "oh yeah, did you get a chance to talk to Cerin?" as she asks she places down a very expensive brand of black tea. 

He's drilled this routine into his very bones, so he quickly scans the item and tells her the price, "Uh, yeah he said a thank you but also wanted to borrow some of my... time?" even as he says it he ends it in a questioning tone, Lau doesn't even know what he wanted with him of all people.

"Oh, so he did managed to do it..." she mutters under her breath, "S-sorry, what did you say?" Lau thought he was getting addressed, "Ah- it's nothing! did he say anything else?"

"He- uh, didn't get to say anything else, he got a call from.. work I think?" Lau just guesses.

"Ohh, he did say he had an appointment later on.." she realises, "I'm guessing he didn't tell you a particular time or anything?"

"No, not really, do you know what he wants me for..?" Is he in trouble? he can't live with himself if he angered the one he idolises.

"Nah, it isn't anything like that, Cerin doesn't get angry with stuff like that, you'll be fine," she giggles, probably finding it ridiculous for Cerin to be angry that easily.

"Huh... then I'm stumped, I don't know what he wants from me," he can openly admit that to his friend, because he wants answers and no one is telling him anything at all.

"You're overthinking it! it's probably nothing big!" with the way Darcel is looking at him with amusement, he's having an idea that Darcel knows what's actually going on.

She pays for the black tea and Lau hands her the receipt, before she can go off she stops in her step before glancing back at Lau.

"Oh! almost forgot, when do you finish work today?"

"Huh? Oh, uhhh-" Lau turns his head to look at the clock behind him, "it's about... two-thirty at the moment, I still got about an hour and a half to go," he turns his head back to see Darcel half-way out of the store, "Thanks! I'll let Cerin know!~" 

"H-hey! wait-!" he couldn't stop her in time she had already left the building.

It wouldn't be a stretch to say that Lau was slowly losing his mind, he placed both of his hands on his face, "What in the world is happening..." in a muffled voice.


End file.
